10th Whip it Good Girls!
by StabbyTabby
Summary: The contest is about to begin, Queen regents lay down the laws. Sydney has to be regent ready... that means wearing a dress... 3 of the moms have to break the emergency glass and call down 'the girls'. Jori falls in love with a new type of human. Tetsuo has opportunities knocking, will he answer? T'chr talks to his mom, and to Sydney's dad.


Play...boy

Tetsuo is working late again at he Japanese consulate when he gets a comm.

"Tetsuo, you have no more time to escape me." The huge double chinned Russian says.

Tetsuo looks at the pig of a man, he gives the man on the other side of the screen a quick smirk then goes back to his tablets.

"What can we do for Russia Mr. Vlenko." Tetsuo says flipping through a stack of papers. Tetsuo hears quick Russian and a female voice.

"Hallo, Mr. Sugimoto." a smooth alto female voice says. Tetsuo's head snaps up.

"This is my daughter Sasha." the Russian mob god announces.

"Hello gorgeous." Tetsuo puts his charm on.

"I heard, you are smooth… a real ladies man." Sasha says. All Tetsuo does is smile rakishly at her. He stares at her for about 5 minutes before she looks bored by it all.

"Daddy wants you to date me." a large booming condescending voice chides her choice of words in the background.

"I would be more than happy to take you on a date or two… maybe we switch digits and keep each other in mind from time to time." Tetsuo lays on his best playboy veneer.

"Maybe, we see if a second date is necessary." Sasha says seductively. The two make plans to meet up they exchange comm codes then end the session.

"Tetsu chan...good to see you getting out with your own species." Fujiko says lightly bringing him tea. Tetsuo feels a pain in his chest, it is hollow, and it pulls deep from his heart.

"Just entertainment Fujiko sama, don't be so sure Sydney is off the menu." Tetsuo retorts

"Let it go boy, let her go… she has let you go." Fujiko shows him a holo of T'chr and Sydney being cute on the couch together. Tetsuo's hollow pain heats up in his core, the pain is searing…stabbing.

"I see her body reacting to him." Tetsuo says going back to his work.

"We will always love each other Fujiko, not him, her people, you or the universe will change that." he says sipping his tea looking back at the weathered matron of the Sugiomoto clan. She shakes her head at him and walks out the door, stopping before she leaves his sight.

"Love her from a distance then foolish boy, and move forward with your duties." Tetsuo hears the old matron shuffle down the hall.

A queen is made

"Oh what is this!?" Jori is heard making his happy sounds when he discoveres a new wondrous food drink or bit of culture.

"This, Jori is lemon aid, it is made by squeezing the lemons" Willie is showing Jori how to get the juice of a lemon out with a fork. "You have to be careful, or you get the juice in your eye, it burns a little bit."

Jori watches in fascination at the male earth mommi of his captains queen squeeze lemons. Because the Ra'Kati are furry, Willie shows Jori how to brush himself before food preparation, then wear gloves. "Oh you don't have a lot of fur, do you?" Willie looks at the 6 foot sleek black furred Ra'Kati with glass green eyes.

"No my tribe is … not furry like tiny things pride."

"It is good, you will not have to brush before working in the kitchen." Willie says. Jori's eyes water, he puts his hands to his mouth.

"Did you just invite me to work in here for you?" Jori's voice warbles.

"Yes, you are family now," Willie says matter of fact.

"I will return for shortest time." Jori is gone upstairs in a flash to his room. A loud grunt and huge flop on the bed is heard along with Jori squealing about something.

Sticks and Stones make broken bones

Sydney wakes under Mr sunshine again, purring away. She sighs heavily.

"You sleep for too much" he says.

"You up?" she yawns.

"Yes tiny queen, for a long time now." he kinda grumbles then kisses her nose. She smirks up at him,

"I suppose its time to get up and get this shit show on the road."

"Language!" he bites her ear, she flips it back so he cannot get it easily. He bites her face then licks her. "Ewww can you not?!" she crabs at him.

"Ah my angry queen for cute you are." he kisses her again then gets up off of her. Her muscles and bones are grateful for the relief, her spirit and heart want him to never move from her again. Sydney sits up stretching big, then she cracks her shoulders and arms. T'chr wrinkles his nose,

"Why for that hmm?...that is something a male does." T'chr says.

"No it is something all bodies do, especially mine given my injuries," Sydney says.

"What injuries?" He looks concerned now.

"I broke my left shoulder falling out of a shuttle when I was 9, I broke my right arm in 3 places, and …. Sydney feels big warm hands around her waist as he slips around her. T'chr puts his head on his queens, and holds her tightly in between his legs and with his arms.

"No female should have such wounds." He kisses her head.

"Wanna see something,? Sydney pulls her left shoulder out of her shirt.

"Look at the white fur raised right below my bone that sticks out… do not touch it." she warns him. T'chr looks at her back, her markings are interrupted by criss crossing scars and one very ugly looking scar that sticks up and out, the white fur is zigzagged shaped.

"Laser whip." Sydney says. T'chr pulls her to his chest, she feels his tears fall over her right shoulder. "No one will for never hurt you again." Sydney's body shivers at his remark, it's the first time in her life she feels completely safe. She gives him her neck, he kisses it softly.

"Not for this my queen." The Ra'Kati couple stay on the couch for an hour, just holding each other exchanging few words.

Dress you up

"Commander" Maa'lo bows holding the comm out of sight from Jori. The commander does not need to see one of his best technicians in a dress looking pretty.

"Please bring my son to the base, you and the pretty queen for you as well, the queen regents have made it known." The commander ends the comm.

"Oh Maa'li I cannot go I am for the kitchen work." Jori whines.

"Pretty queen of mine, we are for good fortune to have the captain we do, he does not interfere with us as a mated pair." Maa'lo says picking Jori up and off of him.

"We honor the captain for this." Maa'lo says. "Go bring to me this lemons of drinking, then we go." Jori jumps up and kisses Maa'lo on the cheek. Jori makes the lemon aide and brings it up to his mate and to his captain and his queen.

"Hurry for you two are needed at the base, in shortest time, the queens have made known the laws." Sydney groans leaning back into T'chr.

"Just endure tiny one, the blood song will show the truth, that we know." Jori says with kindness. "What truth is that Jor'eth?" T'chr asks.

"Truth that the tiny queen is for you and you are for her, I know of this." Jori sets down the tray.

"Time, my queen." T'chr moves from behind her, then helps her up.

"Umm I don't have dresses or fancy clothes, that is not going to be a problem is it?" Sydney asks looking up at him.

"If the regent queens are wanting to speak to you, it will be for the biggest problems. The manner in which a queen is dressed will show the regents everything, even such things that are not meant for saying." T'chr looks down at her, rubbing his cheek against hers huffing. Sydney goes to Harmony's room and ask for help with a dress.

"Oh fluff… you get to meet your new mother in law!" Harmony is trying not to cry.

"Mom, can you help me or not, I don't have a lot of time," Sydney says quickly.

"Yeah let's see." Harmony rifles through her closet pulling out dresses that might fit her furry daughter.

Thirty minutes later, and no dresses look right or fit right. Harmony makes it downstairs by the bar. "Do you have any dresses Sydney can wear?" Harmony looks at Robin who spits her drink out, and laughs.

"I didn't just hear you asking me if I have dresses." Robin cackles.

"She is about to meet her mother in law, they require her in a dress, none of mine are.. working well." Harmony frets her brown eyes misting up.

"I think it's time to call the girls." Julie shouts from her office.

"I think its time to call the girls." Robin says giggling.

Harmony sighs and comms the girls.

Process a princess

"Commander" T'chr and co bow.

"Be here with the queen in short time." the white tiger complected commanders orders.

"Ah, commander, the tiny queen… does not have… proper dress." Jori says. The commander looks up at him and whines…

"Why for not?" his ice blue eyes convey that he hates this process as much as she does.

"She is for war atuen, not for dresses, I saw her laser whip wound this day and many others." T'chr says solemnly. The commander eyes his son, blinks slowly then tells him to comm his mommi. At the base, K'e'u is getting the rules relayed to him in a recorded comm from the templars, his finger print is his compliance. He rolls off of Neri and press the spot down on the tablet. K'e'u' goes back to nuzzling Neri his queen. He pulls up Neri's long black hair, to nip him on the neck. Neri makes a light purring noise.

"My rose, let me play with you, for now, before I have to entertain that thing." K'e'u' says.

"I am for played out K'e'u my only, sleep claim me for this short time." K'e'u whines then folds Nei'rn under him.

Rules and Reg(s)encies

"Your regency" T'chr bows.

"My son who is second of this house look to me!" his mommi sounds very excited. T'chr stands up straight and looks at his mommi, she is beautiful, her orange is the color of flames, her black stripes are perfect in size shape and placement. She is the most beautiful of her tribe.

"My son, joy is for this house! You bless us with a new queen." Rai'e'gh'a is smiling big, her emerald eyes dance.

"Yes, mommi to this house a new queen will be to you in short time." T'chr says trying not to smile back.

"The tiny queen has no right dress for her, the planet has no good things for her to meet the queens regent for." T'chr says. His mother looks concerned, she doesn't ask why for. "Tiny queen is for war not for queening." T'chr says.

The queen pulls her ears back growling, "You get my tiny queen for right yesterday T'chr N'Sou'ng second of my house!" Rai'e'gh'a's eyes flash quickly.

"As it will be done, queen regent." T'chr bows.

"What of the rules mommi?" T'chr remains in a bow until his mommi lets him know he can look at her. "The rules for the queen in contest, are she is one who will control what rules happen in that room." Rai'e'gh'a smiles in a haughty manner. "For the other rules?" T'chr inquires.

"That is the only rule which will matter, my son second of this house." she chuffs lovingly towards him. T'chr looks at her now, the light chuff a signal she is over the offense of his queen being for war.

"I am not sure mommi, if that is smart to leave the tiny trouble queen in charge of such things." T'chr furrows his brow. Rai'e'gh'a looks at her second son, there is silence, then happy laughter.

"My son, it is why for I made that rule, I am counting for her to make big trouble."

T'chr pulls his ears back and whines, "Mommi, she will make the biggest trouble for me." Rai'e'gh'a laughs harder now, T'chr snoots her lightly, playfully.

"My son, then you must learn to be with her big trouble." Rai'e'gh'a says quietly. They exchange their good byes the queen mommi ends the comm, as all queens do.

The girls

In two of 5 painted sister houses in San Francisco, live the girls.

"Suki sue, stop dragging ass and move it sister, the furball needs our special help." A tall thin, muscular person says.

"Oh my god, lady, off my ass, I'm moving as fast as I can." the smaller very effeminate Asian person says.

"Both of you tawdry queens need to get going, or I get to dress little miss hissy pants first." Sable says snapping her fingers.

"I leaving out this door, right now.. I'm getting in that shuttle," Sable says with a tone of do not make me leave without you…. because bitch, I will. Sable walks out the door and on to the shuttle.

"For fucks sake Suki move it." Lady bellows to the house next door through a window only 3 feet away. Three drag queens, half a closet full of clothes, and a rolling suit case full of make up and supplies are headed toward the Biltmore hotel.

"Sydney you have to stay to be regent ready." Harmony says smiling. Robin smiles her brown eyes sparkle.

"No, no hmmm ummm no." Sydney closes her eyes, crosses her arms and snoots her moms.

"Sorry honey we didn't know who to call," Harmony says.

"Awww come on... not the ladies!" Sydney whines making her pouty face afterwards. T'chr chuckle/ huffs at her as he walks by.

"I am for sorry I do not get to see the tiny thing be troubled by the ladies." T'chr says. Sydney lays her ears back and grumbles at him. Maa'lo and Jor'eth come down in their full flight suits. That is acceptable enough for queen regents. Neither wanted to be seen in their house cloaks for fear of inspiring their queen regent mothers of false promises.

The ladies land and enter the Biltmore like the drag queens they are. The Ra'Kati of the third claw are leaving as they are entering.

"Oh my, more kittens!" Lady looks up at T'chr, then at Maa'lo then last but not least Jori.

"Well aren't you just beautiful." Lady looks at Jori.

"I am Jori." Jori smiles and sticks out his furry hand to be taken in to a hand shake. Lady blue accepts and shakes his hand gently.

"Lady Blue" they say softly.

"Jor'eth!" Maa'lo snaps at him.

"Maa'li look at the pretty human males not males," Jori whines like a kid walking by a pet store with puppies in the window.

"We will return to here in the quickest time," The tall black fur green eyed Ra'Kati male says. Jori wants to run in the kitchen put on his dress and serve them all lemon aide while asking a bajillion and one questions. Question number 1, how is it that you have the ...boobs… and are not female?

"Gurl we will be here for hours, kitten pants is the worse mess always!" Sable says taking the elevator to their upstairs room.

"A truth of truths that is." Jori says in a similar tone. Jori is finally pushed out the door by a very cantankerous Maa'lo, who bites him harshly on the neck.

"Ai Maa'li, they are for making of the friends." Jori snips at his mate wiping off the blood.

"Do not touch that… Maa'lo growls deeply toward Jor'eth. Jori snoots him then makes his way to the talons.

"Both of you queens please for me... be less of queens for the smallest time hmm?" T'chr says over the comm.

"As it is." Jori and Maa'lo reply in unison.

Lady and Suki watch the whole drama unfold with Jori and Maa'lo. The look at each other then go back inside.

"What little bloody valentine drama was that about?" Suki asks anyone who will answer.

"It's how a mate marks his queen, to I think put her in her place? I dunno, sis says it's like love bites… I'm not buying it." Teddy says to the ladies.

"Looks like Maa'lo is having trouble with his Jori queen, being friendly with a human male." Robin says absent minded.

Both lady and Suki look at Robin, and say in unison, "what male?" Robin just stares at them. It's a consequence of having the ladies over, you are absorbed into their culture ready or not.

Sable V Sydney

Upstairs, Sable is singing to her favorite sound track, something 80's pop Madonna's celebrate is blasting out of Sydney's room.

"You stank, kitten pants... in the shower now!" Sable throws her attitude into her finger as she points to the shower.

"I showered two days ago!" Sydney whines loudly

"Honey, you about to meet your alien mother in law, shower for all the love in this world paahleeeze go shower." Sable one, Sydney zero... slam goes the bathroom door.

"Don't forget to pre brush..." Sable sing songs through the door. "Cost us an arm and leg to get that drain fixed hmm mmmh." she mutters under her breath looking in the mirror, fixing her hair.

Sable two, Sydney zero.

Queens do not...

"Ah the ladies at work!" Martin says as he steps out of elevator.

"Yeah, she has to meet her new mother in law, I guess they require females to be in dresses," Robin says. Martin sighs heavily.

"It's not going to be easy for her, they are a very male driven society. Females don't even fly or operate any kind of weapon," Martin says.

"Ohhh that's gonna be a stiff learning curve." Julie says hobbling out of her office. They catch Martin up on the details of the past few weeks.

"Obbliett huh?...hmmm" Martin rubs his scaly neck flap in thought.

"She is Sydney's grandam… I over heard the commander talking to his son in my office the other day." Julie reports.

"She is a very dangerous queen regent, she is clever, careful and just about everyone in power in that quadrant owe her favors." Martin says.

"Consider her Diana's rival on many levels." Martin says.

"If females cannot even drive, or have weapons what can a queen regent do?" Robin snorks at the ridiculous notion that females cannot essentially drive.

"Queens make the next generation," is all Martin would say. Robin scowls at him, even her once demure nature, now gone from the years of fighting off the reptilian overlords.

Martin sets up a holo, showing the team just how powerful queen regents are. The video is for new incoming aliens to that quadrant. They show what to do if you see a queen regent or are somehow involved with one.

"Oh my god!" Robin says. "They will murder poor Sydney."

"They will not murder her, the current queen is younger than most, and can be reasoned with, but not much." Martin says.

"Think of it as though you are traveling to a place in the world where princess and queens wander about, this is more of a how to behave in their presence," Barbara says walking toward the group huddled around the small transparent screen. Julie watches the holo as an alien bows and remains bowed until the queen is out of their line of sight. Her brows narrow and her blue eyes hold concern for her daughter.

Queens Rulz

K'e'u and his entourage enter the commanders office. T'chr and his third claw crew are waiting patiently. K'e'u notices the blood on the tacticians neck he quickly raises an eyebrow at Jori. Maa'lo growls a warning to K'e'u who swishes his tail in female way saying, 'get over yourself.' The commander misses none of the exchange even though he busies himself with the official paperwork. T'chr pulls his right ear all the way back, then flicks his tail at Maa'lo warning him, there will be no warning next time. The giant wall screen pops up with the Ra'Kati insignia then the screen is split in 4 ways. The top two spots hold the faces of the queens regent. The bottom two hold the face of the head templar and Sydney's genetic father.

"The queen known as Sydney of the Earth has two males to pursue her for queenship." the templar reads a list of who is who of what and where. The entire lineage regurgitation, takes a full 10 minutes ending with Sydney's lineage.

"Who makes the claim to my daughter?" the senator has his war face on, his hair is slicked back, he is wearing his court jacket indicating who he is and his status in the quadrant. His lips are in a tight near snarl, blue gray eyes are filled with a fierce hate directed toward one of the queens. The hate is thinly veiled, but his veneer is flawless. T'chr moves up to the screen and bows.

"I make the claim to your daughter, I am T'chr N'Sou'ng second of her house in the Rai'e'gh'a regency, Captain of the third claw in the 10 claws under the leadership of Commander who is the mate to the regent queen Rai'e'gh'a." By rights and laws, all males get to repeat their answers as to who is in contest by order of application with the templars. K'e'u'en is up next. He bows and speaks quickly to who he is. The cousin to Sydney is hyper aware of the senators severe dislike for the regency he is operating under. Obbliett narrows her eyes at the eldest brother, who blinks slowly at his aunt, letting her know that he will 'talk' with his queen of a brother about his presentation.

"The tiny queen in contest, is to have one of the Earth weeks with each male." The templar announces.

"This regency will agree for this." Rai'e'gh'a bows to the templar and her father.

The senator blinks back out of respect, nothing more. To him, any regency is poison, but if she has to belong to one, then he will make certain it is the one with the pretty captain.

"This regency is for good the rules to be." Obbliett nods to the templar and not to the senator. The rules are passed down in the same exact manner as per thousands of years of ritual.

The rules are as follows.

1\. Each male gets 1 week with the queen in contest.

2\. The queen in contest gets a room to herself where by she is the sole maker of the laws in that space.

3\. The males are to complete a task for the queen in contest that gives joy and meaning to her.

4\. There will be no other male in the room as the tiny queen except the males contesting for her queenship.

5\. One of the days must include an over the night stay with the queen in contest in the bedroom.

room will be watched in all rooms at all times, comms are to be monitored at all times from the queen.

7\. During her week with each male, the queen in contest will not be allowed to leave the room.

8\. At any given time, if the males need to leave for combat that time will be allowed for later.

9\. The queen in contest cannot have more time with one male over the other, what ever is allowed for one must be allowed for in the same exact manner.

10\. The males in her room are completely responsible for her safety in all ways.

The panel bids its proper farewells, the last event to happen is to have Sydney presentable for the two queen regents as they try to sway her to the others house. That is to happen in two days then the contest is on. T'chr and K'e'u'en nod politely to each other then leave the commanders office.

"Son, Maa'lo and Jor'eth... stay for a short time." the commander says. He waits until the others are long out of hearing range. A tablet is pulled up showing the senator pacing back and forth, he looks up at T'chr.

Daddy-O

"My boy, you have to keep my Sydney from that horror of a creature!" The senator is snarling viciously when he says the word creature.

"That is my only want and will senator." T'chr says properly.

"You need to do better for that, you need to win her heart, boy!...She is trouble, ignore it or join her in it, but do not scold her for it, let her breathe!" the senator looks desperate.

"Son, for me and her mommi," he now has tears running down his medium gray fur.

"Obbliett killed my queen T'Marr'ith as sure as she did by putting her on the wrong ship to that fucked up planet!" the senator has lost his composure... he is ugly crying into his sleeve. Jori has tears in his eyes, the emotion from the senator a million and one miles away, is deep and palpable throughout the entire room.

"Senator, my life before she goes to that bag of bones." T'chr looks at her father with a piercing fierce glare.

"We swear to the same for our captain." Maa'lo and Jori bow. The senator snorks back tears and tries to regain composure.

"Do you have the love of her?" he ask sadly to T'chr.

"So much, for yes, she is my… she is my everything." T'chr says now his eyes are glassy with tears as he speaks his true hearts word of who she is to him. Jori wails loudly, jump scaring the senator and T'chr. The room is quiet then it is filled with a light laughter.

"I can spend this night for her then?" T'chr asks his father.

"I see that the contest is not to begin until the tiny queen is confirmed with the regents. I will say for yes to you." the commander smiles at T'chr his eyes slightly wet as well.

"Please captain, take your queen and his mate from my office." The commander sighs loudly turning his chair away from them.

A Queen is a Queen is a Queen

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Night to night  
Gimme the other, gimme the other  
Chance tonight  
Gimme the other, gimme the other  
Night to night  
Gimme the other, gimme the other world

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

"Oh honey no stop!" Sable pounds on the door of the bathroom. Sydney sings louder.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"

Sydney one, Sable two.

"I am out of here, I didn't sign up for this." Sable slams the door shut, heading downstairs. She is wearing her vintage pink and orange Mrs. Roper like lounge dress, her hair is up in a bee hive of tiny braids, most black but a few braids have neon green and yellow mixed in. Willie has a cosmopolitan ready for her.

"Willie, you sweet thing, getting this for Miss Sable." Sable leans over and kisses his cheek. Willie smiles. The ladies have been an integral part of the resistance group since the mid 90's. Lady and Suki are upstairs going through clothes that might fit her and some that need to be altered. Lady sets up a table and sewing machine, the room is filled with glamorous clothes, on racks, fabric rolls boxes of sequence, and trims.

"Oh it is soo hot… I hear miss Sable get her cosmo from Willie, I think she is on the right stage." Suki leaves lady to finish setting up the room.

The third talon return the Biltmore Hotel. Jori is shaking with excitement, he is asking poor Miss Sable a million and one questions. Sable looks at the tall cheetah complected male the mate of the bouncy skinny black furred ball of drama.

"You gonna be ok with this Mr. spots?" Sable slurs.

"I am for my Jori, if this is for his desire..." Maa'lo looks away then back at the male not male. Sable looks at the co captain in the eye waving her drink at him.

"No baby, you need to let us know you are ok with us talking to your pretty little thing here." Sable waves her fake nailed hand over to Jori who is beaming at her dress. Maa'lo stares at the human male who is female in most ways.

"You take a seat here Mr spots." Sable pats the bar stool next to Jori. Maa'lo nods gracefully and sits where the human male not male...or queen has asked of him to do.

"Oh Maa'li look at the pretty, the hair." Jori is excited by the males not males. Maa'lo huffs into Jori's head, Jori kisses him sweetly. "For fun to be with me for this please Maa'li?" Maa'lo grumps but in his heart he would give his pretty queen anything for his happiness. A small purr escapes from Maa'lo. Sable just just shakes her head, then goes about answering Jori's bajillion and one questions.

T'chr makes it up to their room, she is singing horribly in the shower. Sydney smells him, he is undressing. "I am the scat man!" Sydney tips her head back and yodels as loud as she can. T'chr is in the shower quickly, biting her on the ass, hard. "Heeeyyy" she laugh/whines. "I am singing you the song of my people dude! Appreciate!" "ski-ba-bop-ba-dop-bop~ I'm the scat maaaan" T'chr kisses her on the lips to get her to stop making painful noise. Electricity everywhere, stronger now. She looks up into his golden eyes, where she begins and he ends, cannot be determined. T'chr's queen kisses him, with deep emotion, until the water runs cold.


End file.
